Kramm
Kramm is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality Kramm is the super-efficient leader of the Weldos tribe, the great builders and repairers of Planet Mixel! The Weldos' foreman has a jackhammer arm and a strong hand with huge fingers, and he sets the example for others to follow. Kramm is usually a lovely boss, but can sometimes lose it if you don't keep up with his enthusiastic pace, so work hard! Physical Appearance Kramm is mostly yellow in color. His body is shaped like a slightly tall semicircle. A grey mustache-like semicircle tops it. He has a single eye at the top of his head with a yellow hardhat on top of it. A black stripe goes through his body near its bottom. He has a square-shaped yellow jaw at the bottom, with a very large mouth. He has six pointy teeth, three on the top and three on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are grey with a black-and-yellow stripe on the top of them. His left hand is fairly large and is a black square with three yellow fingers attached to a long grey arm. His right arm is shorter, while his right hand is replaced by a yellow and black drill with a grey drill-bit at the end. Both arms have red highlighted parts on them. Ability His jackhammer functions as a drill while his large hand is super strong. Biography Early life Little is known about Kramm's early life. Although, he managed to become the leader of the Weldos in the past. First adventures Kramm was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") After the battle between the Ultra-Miximum Max and King Nixel, Kramm appeared with the other Weldos and told the other Mixels that they couldn't be there, as it was a construction zone. He was surprised that they all fell for the Nixels' Mixamajig plot. Kramm then presented to them the newly-built city of Mixopolis. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Once, on Halloween, Kramm went trick-or-treating with his brother Forx, the Glorp Corp cousins, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Memorable Quotes *''"Alright, move along. You can't stay here. This area is slated for construction. What're you all doing here anyway?"'' - Kramm, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Ha ha! You fell for that ol' yarn? Who needs a Mixamajig when you've got Mixopolis?"'' -Kramm, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = JACK2AMM8R}} Kramm was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41545 and he contains 68 pieces. 41545 Kramm can be combined with 41546 Forx and 41547 Wuzzo to create the Weldos Max. LEGO Shop product description Hammer and grip with powerful Weldos leader Kramm! Kramm is the super-efficient leader of the Weldos tribe, the great builders and repairers of Planet Mixel! The Weldos’ boss has a jackhammer arm and a strong hand with huge fingers, and sets the example for others to follow. Kramm is usually a lovely boss, but can sometimes lose it if you don’t keep up to speed, so work hard! *''Features a builder’s helmet, jackhammer arm, powerful hand with huge fingers, boulder feet and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 members of the industrial Weldos tribe to build the super-demolition-wrecking-ball MAX!'' *''Combine with 41549 LEGO® Mixels™ Gurggle from the Glorp Corp tribe to create a mixed-up MURP!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobilegame from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Kramm's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is JACK2AMM8R, which is Jackhammer when decoded. Background Information *His name appears to be a misspelling of the word "cram". *In Mixels Rush concepts, he was in the Muncholand scene, but he got replaced by Jinky, possibly as an attempt to not reveal Series 6 early. *He replaced Flain, Slumbo, Torts, Rokit, and Gox for Series 6 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. He was later replaced by Jamzy and then replaced by Skulzy. * He has a typical New York accent. Trivia *He is the leader of the Weldos. *His mouth structure strongly resembles that of a rock crushing tool. *He has legs in his animated model, but none in his LEGO model. *He is familiar with the Mixamajig's story, but it is unknown how he knows about it. *Compax slightly resembles him. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Defeat King Nixel! **Trick or Treat! **Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Gurggle instructions on LEGO.com * Weldos Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Weldos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Unique feet Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Big heads Category:Strong Mixels Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Characters with facial hair